Colex McMercer
Colex McMercer Colex McMercer is a biological being which is a master of assimilation. He has joined Heinemba in his conquest of worlds, seeking more biomass and powers to add unto his own. In Heinemba’s universe, the Starcraft races were not defeated by Amon, nor did the Zerg actually destroy the Xelnaga, Colex did it. He is an extremely tough and resilient opponent, considering the basis for his creation is the fusion of Alex Mercer and Cole McGrath, 2 extremely powerful beings. Gaining all their advantages and none of their disadvantages, Colex McMercer’s ability to adapt has proven a tough foe to fight head on. He takes the form of a giant, fat primal zerg for unknown reasons. One plausible reason is that he loves being an Epically Huge monster who can contend with Godzilla. Currently, he is on Planet Supreme, placed there by Heinemba to assimilate the creatures living there while acting like one of them. Background Colex McMercer comes from Heinemba’s universe, where he is known to have laid dormant for millions of years prior to Heinemba’s birth, and previously had been successful in assimilating all life in the universe unto itself. However, because of the lack of new things manifesting, and his powers having reached vast levels, he needed time to process everything in the universe – all of its knowledge, his powers, memories, and whatnot. As such he has limited omniscience, understanding almost everything in the universe. Colex McMercer first met Heinemba when he ascended into his new state. With the energies of the universe morphed, Colex McMercer woke from his slumber to notice the modification in the universe, most notably Ki. Heinemba met up with Colex, intrigued by his presence considering how he lay dormant for such a long time. Later, he was allowed to reassimilate the new universe unto himself. Now, he works as Heinemba’s servant, laying waste to whatever Heinemba wants him to mess around with. Powers and Abilities Limited Omniscience: Having existed and assimilated all the biological beings in the universe, he knows and understands almost every artifact which exists. Biological Assimilation: Colex McMercer is able to assimilate all forms of biological creatures, energy sources and occasionally highly-powered metal. This gives him the ability to absorb almost anything into himself. Alex Mercer first absorbed Cole Mcgrath in his universe, who then expanded his powers through the assimilation of practically all Starcraft units, and countless Archons, which grant him massive psionic power. Appearing on that universe’s Azeroth, he learned about magic, and reached the point where he successfully assimilated the then already powerful legion leaders. He is able to retain all memories, muscle knowledge, and powers of the assimilated. Unlike Alex’s ability, he is able to gain power from everything. Magic: He has the ability to access magic, though he does not use it much. Shapeshifting Capabilities: He is able to shapeshift into whatever creature he has absorbed before. Electron Manipulation: Having assimilated countless creatures, Colex McMercer’s gained the ability to manipulate electrons, enhancing his nervous system to maximal levels. Spawning Capabilities: He is able to create a “Zerg Swarm” and the Xelnaga if need be. Creating armies from scratch and expanding his reach throughout the universe has made him an extremely tough foe. This literally makes him a one-man army. Psionic Energy: He is able to use Psionic Energy to an immense degree, overpowering the minds of enemies who lack resistance to it. Biomass Alteration: He is able to manifest multiple different body parts to aid him in battle, be it dense and sharp weapons, increased arm strength, more arms etc. Techniques Transformation: Transforms himself to anything he assimilated before. Neural Parasite: Forcefully takes control of enemies by sending a tentacle at them. If the tentacle reaches them their mind will be under Colex’s control. Psionic Apocalypse: Creates a huge blast of psionic energy, ripping enemies apart at the subatomic level. Sentient Life Creation: He is able to spawn sentient life from his incredible biomass, casually expanding his control and power. This also allows him to overwhelm opponents with numbers casually, and control him. Entity Enhancement: Colex McMercer is able to imbue anything he wishes with static electrons, enhancing their physical strength to unfathomable levels. He is also able to make them evolve at unfathomable rates, becoming immune to most forms of attack. Infest: Colex is able to infest machines and armies, converting them to his side. Psionic Crush: Crushes the enemies through massive amounts of Telekinesis. Clones: Using his massive amount of biomass, he is able to create clones of himself with ease to complete different tasks/overwhelm enemies. These clones can heal themselves by assimilating more biomass. Blight/Creep exhumation: Spread Creep/Blight throughout the planet. Creep allows Colex to gain limited omniscience, knowing everything which happens on the planet at any place. Blight, however, absorbs all the biomass on the ground and brings it back to the user, giving him more biomass. Psionic Teleport: He is able to teleport anywhere he wants. Invisibility: Using his immense knowledge, he is able to become invisible either through biology, or Psionic energy. Major Battles Colex McMercer fought and defeated Jaaku after a 4-hour long, epic RP Battle. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Fan-Fiction